Naughty or Nice
by SoapyMayhem
Summary: O/S - Nurse Bella seems to have met the man of her dreams at the Hospital's Christmas charity booth, but only after a co-worker already filled her in on the handsome Doctor's sordid past. She wants him, but is her heart worth the risk?


**Naughty or Nice ~ SoapyMayhem**

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Thanks as always to my beta and pre-reader **T****wimarti**!

I decided to give my beta a break for this one, so all mistakes are mine...

I hope you all enjoy this Naughty little Christmas O/S!

Summary - Nurse Bella seems to have met the man of her dreams at the Hospital's Christmas charity booth, but only after a co-worker already filled her in on the handsome Doctor's sordid past. She wants him, but is her heart worth the risk?

* * *

><p><strong>Naughty or Nice<strong>

**~*Bella Swan*~**

"Why do you keep seeing him, Rose?" I asked bewildered, as my co-worker complained about this asshole neurosurgeon she'd been screwing for the last few months.

"Do you know how hard it is to find a guy who knows how to fuck?" she whispered angrily before passing me the liquid creamer. _Yum, French Vanilla Hazelnut._

It took a moment for her words to register, before I began blushing. It wasn't like I was a virgin, but I grew up a bit sheltered. My parents were the most sexually repressed people on the planet, and I'd be shocked if they'd had sex anytime other than the when I was conceived.

"Not really," I replied dryly.

"Don't be such a prude, Bella - if you ever had a guy make you come four times in one go, you wouldn't be so quick to drop him either," she snarled.

"Maybe Emmett would be just as good," I suggested hopefully. I knew Rose really liked Emmett, but she kept turning him down because she didn't want to give up her casual fuck-buddy.

She was about to argue when I quickly added "and even if he wasn't as good as your umm… friend… he is only interested in one thing and based on what you've told me that's not gonna change."

"You're right Bella… he's so fucking _good _though," she whined.

"Give Emmett a shot. He's an amazing guy."

Rose pulled out her phone and sent out two text messages.

"I did it," she said smiling a little.

"What did you tell them?"

"I told Emmett that he could pick me up at seven tonight, and I told Dr. Cullen to find another fuck buddy."

*NoN*

"Damn," I groaned when I noticed the alert in my Blackberry calendar.

"Something wrong, Nurse Swan?" Jessica asked.

"Nothing. I just remembered I signed up to help with the Angel Tree booth. It's not that I don't want to. I just forgot I'd agreed to it when I picked up that double shift last night. I was looking forward to getting some sleep," I replied with a sigh of frustration.

"I'd switch times with you, but my shift ends too late," she replied kindly.

"That's sweet Jessica, but I'm sure I'll manage."

After finishing up my rounds, I stopped by hoping to catch Alice before she and the baby fell asleep.

I passed by her room, noticing the door was ajar and the lights on. When I came in, it looked like she had little Jackson in her arms rocking him to sleep. Jasper was curled up in the hospital bed next to his wife, watching in awe - not once taking his eyes of his new little boy. It would have been a shame to interrupt their moment, so I quietly crept away from the door.

"Bella Swan, you get your ass back here," my best friend whisper-shouted just loud enough for me to hear without disturbing the baby.

"Yes Ma'am." I laughed entering the room with a grin.

We chatted quietly for a while and made a fuss over the baby. He was so tiny and perfect.

"Thank you, Bella," Alice said as I was about to head down to work the charity booth.

"I wouldn't have missed it for anything," I admitted, kissing her cheek and then baby Jackson's bald baby head. "I'll be here to help with the next one too."

"Nooo… my poor vagina can't handle any more abuse," she groaned.

*NoN*

I made my way down to the lobby and found Jane, the hospital's head PR girl and event coordinator. I showed her my I.D. badge, and she then quickly went over the process. Rather than helping people with their Angel selections as I'd expected, I was sent over to the table where everyone who'd already signed up was dropping off their gifts.

I glanced at my watch. It was nearly four in the afternoon. I had a feeling I wouldn't be all that busy for the next few hours.

The drop-off table was obscured from my line of sight, by the enormous Christmas tree, but I could tell there was someone there already working.

As I approached my assigned table, I felt my mouth go dry at the sight of the man standing behind it.

He was… stunning.

I watched enraptured as he looked over his attractive reading glasses at the clipboard clenched in his hands - his chiseled jaw, gorgeous tousled hair, obscenely full red lips, and pink cheeks likely flushed from the cold. God even his hands were sexy.

I had to get a hold of myself before he caught me staring, so I quickly replaced the drooling lust-crazed expression on my face with one that was a bit more professional and friendly.

"Good evening," I greeted, carefully concealing the lust in my voice.

He looked up from his clipboard, his dazzling green eyes stunning me as he smiled warmly with a slightly crooked grin that made me weak in the knees.

"Yes, a very good evening," he replied with a slight shake of his head, as though he was secretly amused by something. His eyes crinkled a little, showing his age – probably in his early to mid-thirties.

"Bella – Pediatrics," I said, offering him my hand politely, trying not to swoon like a teenage fan girl.

"Edward…" he replied, courteously "…Neurology."

I narrowed my eyes at him before, carefully composing my face.

_Jesus, was this guy Dr. Cullen? No wonder Rose didn't want to give him up._

_Now that he's free, maybe I could take a crack at him_ – I thought before mentally chastising myself.

No. I was not in the market for a casual fling. Though I was only 25, and nowhere near ready to start a family, I still held out hope that I might find love.

"Nice to meet you Edward," I replied finally before joining him behind the table.

"Have you been working here long? I don't think I've seen you around before," he mentioned conversationally, as I took a seat beside him.

"No, I just started a couple months ago. Everyone has been really welcoming," I replied politely.

"I can imagine so," he replied, with a sexy grin. "I suppose it's safe to assume you've been warned off all the doctors by now."

"Umm… I guess," I replied lamely. He was right though. Jessica, Rose and Tanya had all warned me which doctors were scum-bags. Though Dr. Cullen's name never came up in that conversation, it didn't mean he wasn't one of them. It could have just been that no one mentioned him for Rose's sake since she was still doing the nasty with him on the regular.

He looked like he was about to say something when someone came over to drop off their Angel gifts.

We sat there making small talk in between drop-offs. He was nice, and funny – totally confident, but it suited him. I imagined it would be hard not to be so self-assured looking the way he did, and being a brain surgeon and all.

I found myself hopelessly infatuated with him in less than an hour.

_You can't mess with him, Bella_. My inner voice nagged. _Besides, isn't that breaking some kind of girl code or something_? I supposed it was, but then again Rosalie was just a friendly co-worker. It wasn't like were friends outside of work. We'd only bonded recently when she saw me talking to Emmett McCarty the anesthesiologist. She'd been avoiding him since he asked her out because of her relationship with Dr. Cullen, but seeing him with me made her panic. I set her mind at ease quickly that I wasn't interested in him – in fact he'd only been asking me about her.

The sudden urge to yawn broke me from my thoughts.

"Tired?" Edward asked concerned. I could only imagine how exhausted I must have looked – probably had dark circles under my eyes and everything.

"I just got off a double," I replied yawning again.

"Jesus, what are you doing here then?" he asked sounding almost appalled.

"I can handle it," I replied indignantly. "I wasn't supposed to work a double, but my best friend went into early labor yesterday, and she wanted me in the delivery room, so I swapped shifts with another nurse. She's working for me tomorrow, so I'll be able to get plenty of sleep."

I wasn't sure why I'd divulged all that information. I supposed my verbal filter was taking a nap.

_Mmmm, a nap sounds awesome right now. _

"Here… have some of my coffee," he offered, pulling a large thermos from the briefcase that sat next to his chair.

"Thank you, but I'll be fine," I replied.

"Bella, I insist," he replied ignoring my protests and pouring some into the thermos cup. I was about to decline again until I got a whiff of the caffeinated brew.

Sipping slowly, my taste buds exploded from the rich luxurious flavor.

"Mmmm," I moaned at the sublime taste.

Edward cleared his throat uncomfortably, drawing my attention to the glazed over look on his god-like face. He adjusted his glasses and attempted to look away.

What the heck?

"Thanks," I muttered still confused by his sudden change in demeanor.

One of the nurses from my floor, Tanya, came down with her beautifully wrapped gifts in hand, and waved at me, her eyes widening when she saw Edward sitting by my side.

He was busy helping the person in line ahead of her and didn't notice when Tanya mouthed "Oh my God… Hot" in my direction. I rolled my eyes and continued helping him with the other person pretending not to notice her obvious appreciation of the undeniably, hot Doc.

Thankfully, Tanya made it through the line without undressing the man with her eyes.

It was beginning to get a little late and we hadn't had a single donation in the last fifteen minutes. I realized that the booth was scheduled to close in half an hour when I glanced at my watch. Thinking about it made me feel a little disappointed that I wouldn't be able to talk to Edward anymore. Sure he was probably a promiscuous commitmentphobe, but I was still incredibly attracted to him.

"Are you going to make it?" he asked with a grin when I yawned again.

"Ughh… I don't know. I might need you grab a wheelchair and roll me out to my car," I replied with an exhausted giggle.

"Let's do it," he replied, his eyes lighting with mischief. I nearly bit my tongue when he said that, my mind going straight to the gutter, until I realized he was only responding to my joke about putting me in a wheelchair.

"What… no. I was just joking," I replied, protesting weakly. I was thrilled by the idea of spending more time with this guy.

"Come on. It'll be fun," he said with a pout.

_Oh my God. I need a change of underwear, stat_!

I bit my lip anxiously, worried I was about to moan from the visual orgasm his pouty face just gave me.

He must have taken my silence as an agreement because he told me to wait there.

_What the fuck are you thinking, Bella Swan? This guy is probably just a womanizer. He will chew you up and spit you out._

_Though, at least I'd get a few orgasms along the way._

"Your chariot awaits Madame," he greeted me with a flourish, proudly displaying the hospital wheelchair.

My face flushed in response.

I was about to protest again when he arched his brow at me, as if daring me to refuse. I looked around the lobby – it was mostly empty except for a few security guards.

"You're going to do something mean like push me into the rose bushes aren't you?" I accused him playfully.

"Now Nurse Bella, have I been anything but a gentleman to you?" he replied feigning offense.

I sat down in the chair, feeling completely ridiculous, until Edward took position behind me, and leaned forward to whisper in my ear. "Hang on tight."

He pushed me at a normal speed until we were out of the guards field of vision and then he took off, running quickly toward the exit to the parking garage.

I tried to keep my composure, but ended up breaking out into a fit of giggles, when we passed by some custodians mopping the floor and Edward's feet slipped out from under him, the forward motion propelling half his body onto mine and the chair into a laundry bin.

"Fuck," he shouted, laughing even harder than I was.

Once he managed to get himself vertical again he started pushing me again, this time at a normal pace.

"What did you put in that coffee?" I asked giggling. I felt absolutely giddy.

"Would you be upset if I said cocaine?" he replied jokingly.

"Of course," I replied, pretending to be appalled.

"It wasn't cocaine then," he replied laughing.

Logically I knew the coffee had nothing to do with my good spirits and everything to do with this beautiful, playful man.

Yet again, I had to remind myself that he was not the guy for me.

I let Edward know what level I parked on, showing him to my car. The closer we got the more awkward the silence between us became.

"It was really nice meeting you, Nurse Bella," he said when we were finally beside my car.

I stood up from the chair fumbling to find my keys in my purse.

"You too Edward," I replied trying to hide my disappointment.

"Hey would you umm… like to go out some time?" he asked nervously, and it was the first time I'd seen him act anything less than completely self-assured. Frankly, I was caught off guard.

Did I want to be this guy's fuck buddy? Hell yes, but I knew myself too well. I would get attached – maybe even fall in love and this guy would rip my heart into a million pieces when he'd eventually decide he did want anything more with me.

"I… I can't. I'm sorry," I blurted then internally kicked myself for not taking advantage.

He looked surprised for a split second before quickly composing his expression.

I bet I was the first moron to ever turn him down.

"You have a boyfriend?" he asked curiously, probably trying to figure out why the hell I'd even consider declining.

I thought about lying about my pathetically single status, but decided against it.

"No boyfriend."

"You umm… you don't like me? Cause it seemed like we… I don't know… shared a moment… God… so fucking lame…" he said sounding a bit upset, running his fingers through his gloriously tousled hair.

I almost relented, seeing him like that made me feel like shit.

"I'm sorry. I like you I just, I'm not… look I'm really sorry, I gotta go," I replied sadly rushing to get to my car.

God, I was such an idiot.

Feeling like complete shit, I looked through my rearview, catching sight of him as he ran pushed the wheelchair away shaking his head. By the time I was near the gate leading to the highway, he was gone.

*NoN*

The next few days passed as usual, though I spent an obscene amount of time trying not to obsess over Edward and his perfect hair and eyes, and how fun and hot he was.

I sighed heavily as I stepped out of my Volvo into the parking garage ready to begin my shift.

"Bella," a familiar voice called from the other side of the parking garage. I looked up to see Edward waving trying to get my attention. I blushed at his enthusiasm, and decided against my better judgment to wait for him at the elevator.

"Hey," I replied shyly.

"Morning." He replied out of breath. Unable to stop myself, I looked up at him, noticing that his glasses had slid slightly down his nose, but his hands were full.

In one hand was his leather briefcase and the other was loaded with wrapped gifts.

I giggled and reached for his glasses. "May I?" I asked, waiting for him to nod, before pushing them up his perfect nose.

"Here let me," I offered taking a few of the gifts of his hands.

"Thanks," he replied sheepishly.

We walked through the hospital, taking the route Edward and I'd had taken when he wheeled me around the other night. The silence surrounding us was almost stifling and I knew it was my fault.

I wanted to tell him I was sorry – that I really did want to date him, but I didn't want to be another casual fuck to him, but I couldn't very well admit to knowing that information.

I looked up at him covertly studying him as we walked side by side. He caught me looking and cocked his brow at me in confusion. I was certain I was making his head spin with all the mixed signals I was throwing at him.

_What if he doesn't just want another fuck buddy_? The question had been nagging at the back of my mind – taunting me making me insane.

I shook my head clear of the thoughts, and walked over to the Angel booth so he could drop off his gifts. The line was short, and I noticed Rose sitting there chatting amicably with Emmett.

Fuck… this was going to be awkward. Had I not been carrying Edward's gifts, I would have run away and hid behind the potted plants that sat in the middle of the lobby.

"Morning, Rosalie," Edward greeted, sounding completely unaffected by Rose's presence.

"Hey Edward, how are you?" Rose replied, seeming just as unaffected.

"Never better," she said smiling warmly at the bear of a man sitting next to her. "This is my boyfriend, Emmett McCarty."

_What the… fuck?_

"Nice to meet you, man," Edward greeted shaking his hand "Anesthesiology, right?"

"That's me." Emmett smiled broadly, his dimples on display.

I felt like I was in the damn Twilight Zone or something.

But then again, I guess the point a fuck buddy was to have someone who wouldn't care when you left them for someone else.

Seeing the whole exchange and how completely normal it all seemed for them, only further cemented my decision to declined Edward's offer. I just couldn't imagine being that uncaring about someone I'd made love to.

"Oh hey, Bella – I didn't see you there." Rose said as she caught sight of my presence behind Edward.

"I gotta go," I muttered, setting down the gifts I'd helped Edward with and rushing off.

"Bella, wait," Edward called from behind me sounding slightly pained, making me freeze in my place.

"What?" I replied loudly, sounding a bit angrier than I'd intended.

I was pissed, even though I had no right to be. Not even at Edward, because he'd been nothing but sweet to me. I just couldn't look beyond his past.

"What's going on?" he asked exasperated.

Shit.

"Nothing."

He ran his fingers through his already tousled hair. I was pretty sure he was getting fed up with my bullshit and evasiveness. I just knew the next words out of his mouth were going to be dismissive in some way. I'd acted like a crazy bitch.

"Give me a chance, Bella. If you meant it when you said you weren't seeing anyone else, then give me a chance. Go out with me – just once," he said determined.

I stood there, mouth open, sure that I looked like a total moron.

"O-okay" I stuttered before I could stop myself.

"Yeah?" He was smiling so widely, he looked like he'd just been told he won the lottery or something.

I nodded – the full effect of his dazzling smile had rendered me speechless.

"I suppose we should exchange numbers," he replied pulling out his phone. Before I could give him my number, his phone rang in his hand.

"Sorry, I have to take this," he held up his finger, pleading for me to wait a moment. "Yes… I see… get him prepped, I'll be up right away."

"I'm sorry Bella, I have to run. Tell me your number really fast I'll remember," he said quickly. I gave him my number as fast as I could and he was nearly to the bank of elevators when he turned around and added "Rose has my number if you need to reach me."

He was gone before his words even registered.

What the hell? He wanted me to get his phone number from his former fuck-buddy?

Jesus – that guy was something else. At least he was making it obvious that he had no feelings for her.

Yeah there was no way in hell I was gonna stroll up to Rose and ask for her former fuck-buddies phone number.

Angrily, trudged down the hall and made my way up to the pediatric wing. Since I had a little time to spare, I stopped off by Alice's room, to say goodbye before she and the baby got discharged.

Jasper was down in the cafeteria, and the baby was in the nursery getting his final check-ups, so told her about Rose and Dr. Cullen, and the charity booth, him asking me out and both of my mini-freak outs.

She looked thoughtful for a few minutes, processing my words.

"It sounds like he really likes you, Bella."

I groaned.

"What about all that stuff with Rose?"

"You barely know Rose, and she has a boyfriend now, so I say you go for Dr. Sexy. I mean a couple dates couldn't hurt right?" she replied sagely. "Besides girl, you are overdue for some deep dicking."

"Oh God."

*~NoN~*

As the day was winding down, I heard my phone beeping with a new text.

Edward.

**Bella this is Edward. I was just wondering what time your shift ends. – E**

**Off at 7. You? – B**

**Same. Are you interested in grabbing dinner after? – E**

Wow, he was eager for that date.

**Sounds good… Can we meet at 7:30? I'd like to change first. – B **

**Of course - what are you in the mood for? – E **

My mind went into the gutter again, thinking about all the naughty things he could do to me with those sexy finger and pouty lips. I had to fan myself a little.

**I'm not picky – surprise me. – B **

**Yes Ma'am – E **

I didn't reply further, as my mind focused on finishing up some paperwork.

After Edward sent me those messages, we had two women go into early labor and an emergency C-section, so I hardly had any time to work myself up into a nervous wreck like I normally would before a date.

Before I knew it, it was time for my shift to end.

**Meet me in the lobby?** – E

**Sure. I'll be down in a few minutes. – B**

Thankfully, I kept a change of clothes in my locker, so it didn't take long to slip on a black sweater dress with a silver belt, and a pair of knee-high boots. I then slicked on a bit of gloss and mascara, before pulling my hair up in a messy twist.

When I got down to the lobby Edward was there waiting looking absolutely amazing in a black button up dress shirt and grey slacks.

"Hey… wow. You look beautiful," he replied a I approached him shyly.

"You look good too."

"You ready to get out of here?" he asked offering me his arm. I gawked at it for just a second, not used to such traditional manners from previous guys I'd dated.

I nodded and walked with him toward the parking garage.

Just as we were about to leave a handsome blonde man, who looked a bit older than Edward, maybe in his late thirties, came rushing toward the door.

"Late again, Carlisle?" Edward asked him before wrapping his arm around me possessively.

"You know how it is," he replied with a smirk, and then winked at me. Embarrassed, I looked down, noticing his name tag.

**Carlisle Cullen – Neurology **

What the fuck?

My breathing hitched in response as I came to the realization that Edward was not Rose's Dr. Cullen.

Oh my God… I've been such a bitch to that sweet guy and he's been nothing but amazing and patient with my ridiculous mood swings.

I was going to have to find a way to make it up to him.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Edward whispered as the real Dr. Cullen walked off.

"Hmm?" I replied, my thoughts still reeling.

I glanced up to see Edward frowning deeply.

"Look, if you don't want to go out with me… then just tell me. No one's making you do this," he replied a bit dejectedly, unwrapping his arms from my shoulders and taking a step back.

"No, I do want to… it's just…" I trailed off wondering if I should just tell him or make something up.

"It's just what?" he replied frustrated.

"I thought you were Dr. Cullen," I whispered, embarrassed.

"You what… why?" he asked shocked, with a look of mild disgust.

"Rose… she umm might have mentioned… uhh dating Dr. Cullen from Neurology and when I met you I thought you were him," I replied, my face as red a damn tomato.

"Damn… no wonder you kept running away from me. You thought I was that bastard?" he replied with a laugh.

"I was even more convinced this morning when I saw that you and Rose knew each other."

God, was I fucking stupid or what?

"Oh Rose… yeah she's a family friend actually. Our mothers are inseparable," he explained simply.

I sighed, feeling like such a moron.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I can believe I acted like such a crazy bitch to you over this."

"Maybe you can make it up to me somehow?"

*~NoN~*

After we'd cleared the air about my confusion, Edward and I were able to enjoy a wonderful evening together talking and sharing ourselves – likes, dislikes, favorite books, movies and music – happy to find our tastes very much in line.

He admitted that he hadn't dated much in the last few years. Because of the work hours he kept, most of the women he'd dated had been less than thrilled having a boyfriend who was never around. As a result he'd had to deal with a mother who thought that by the age of 36 he should have been settled down with a wife and kids already.

It didn't really bother me, but I wasn't sure how he'd feel dating someone 11 years younger than him. Not wanting to be dishonest, I mentioned my own age, hoping that he wouldn't him to take issue or act freaked out. Thankfully he merely grinned and called me 'baby.'

Edward and I didn't spend the night together that night, nor did we in the three dates that followed. I became resigned that either he wasn't sexually attracted to me or he was too shy to make a move.

After another sleepless night of imagining myself riding Edward, his cock impaling me, setting a fire of lust between my thighs - I'd decided that enough was enough.

I was going to make him mine.

**Dinner at my place tonight? We can exchange gifts too – B**

**Sure, sounds wonderful. I'm off at 7. – E**

I texted him my address and told him not to bother changing out of his scrubs just to come right over when he got off work.

I was surprised and thankful when he didn't question my request.

.

.

.

"That was delicious," he complemented after eating two helpings of my lasangna. "I never have the time to make meals like that for myself."

"Well, lucky for you that I do. You're welcome to come by more often," I replied giving him a coy grin.

He started to stand to take his plate, but I took it from his hand, encouraging him to stay seated.

"So… can you stay for a while longer – open your gift?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I don't have to be back for about ten hours, but I am on call right now," he replied.

"If you wanted to you could… umm stay over… a while?" I hedged wondering if he'd understand that I wanted him in my bed.

"I don't… Bella…" he replied nervously.

Suddenly I felt stupid and rejected.

"Do you not… don't you want to be with me?" I asked him, my voice embarrassingly vulnerable.

"Oh God, of course I want you. You're all I think about," he replied shaking his head.

I gasped in response to his words.

"Well… what is it? Why… umm… haven't you… made a move?"

He ran his hands through his hair – a gesture I'd realized fairly early on was something he did when he was anxious or flustered.

"I didn't want you to think I was using you for sex. You already thought I was Carlisle, and I know how he is, how he treats women. I needed you to know I was different," he explained.

"Of course I know you're different. Rosalie told me all about Carlisle. She had nothing but kind things to say about you _Dr. Masen_," I told him, emphasizing his name with what I hoped sounded like a sexy purr.

At that his eyes glazed over a little, and his Adams apple bobbed, as he reflexively swallowed.

Had calling him 'Dr. Masen' turned him on? Only one way to find out…

"Dr. Masen?" I purred again.

Edward mouthed the word 'fuck' and licked his lips – his eyes scanning my body in a way that made him seem entirely predatory. "Say it again," he rasped as he moved closer to where I stood by the kitchen counter.

Feeling emboldened by his passion-fueled words, I wrapped my hands around his muscular biceps, pulling him toward me. This connection, chemistry, the siren call of his body had gone unanswered far too long.

"I need you Dr. Masen," I whispered in his ear. "I need you to take care of this throbbing ache."

"Tell me baby-doll, where does it hurt?" he asked sexily, his lips finding my neck.

"My pussy…" I whined quietly. "…but my lips need your attention too – and don't forget my breasts, Dr. Masen."

He groaned loudly – the sound of it reverberated against my skin, causing a fresh wave of arousal to gush between my thighs.

"Do you want me to kiss them and make them feel all better?" he replied, his fingers dancing over the hem of my soft sweater-dress.

"Yeah," I whimpered.

"Hold still, I'll need to remove your dress first," he told me seriously. Just by the tone of his voice, I might have thought he was actually speaking to a patient, but the straining bulge in his hospital pants pressed against my thigh told a different story. "I'll need a closer look, I think." At that he slipped his black frames from the pocket of his lab coat, and put them on.

Fuck…was it even possible for him to look any hotter… apparently it was.

Carefully, he unclasped the belt around my waist, free the dress so it could be lifted over my shoulders. Once the dress was tossed over the back of a nearby chair, I stood before him in nothing but my red heels, and a pair of red satin boy shorts with green lace, and a little green bow on the front.

_Merry Christmas indeed, Dr. Masen._

He looked me over for several seconds. I began to feel self-conscious.

"Fucking beautiful, baby-doll," he groaned before his mouth met mine. I smiled against his lips, closing my eyes as his tongue begged for entrance.

While our mouths danced sensually, his hands began to wander – his warm palm slid from my stomach to the curve of my waist, up to cup one of my breasts, his thumb moving pleasingly over my taut nipple. I moaned in his mouth as I arched against him, feeling rewarded as his erection grazed the front of my soaked panties.

"Need you, Dr. Masen," I gasped as our mouths separated so we could catch our breath.

"Here?" he asked his lips pressing against my neck.

"Lower," I directed breathily, waiting as his tongue slid down and he began nipping at my collarbone.

"Here, baby-doll?" he asked again, the warmth of his breath fanning against my overheated flesh.

"No… lower," I whimpered, crying out when his soft lips found my breasts.

"Does it hurt here?"

"Yeah," I whined, crying out as he lightly tugged on a nipple with his teeth. "Fuck."

Adding to the sweet torture, he caught my other nipple, giving it the same treatment.

The urge to shove my hand down his pants was insane, but I found the strength to restrain myself. "Lower now," I cried, gripping the counter, my knuckles turning white.

"Lower? You said it hurt somewhere else… remind me again," he thickly, trying to sound composed.

"My… my pussy," I cried "it's _so_ wet."

"Jesus," he gasped, his eyes sparkling with lust as they gazed into mine with disbelief. "The things you say to me woman… fuck."

"Dr. Masen… _please_."

"Let me make it better, baby," he rasped, sliding his hand inside my panties. It wasn't long before his fingers met my sopping wet center, finding me hot and ready for him "fuck."

"Edward," I moaned as he pushed two fingers inside my entrance, curling them just right before pumping them slowly in and out. "Yeah that's it… oh God."

"Does that help?" he asked, his voice filled with unrestrained desire "Does it feel better when I use my fingers to fuck your tight little hole?"

"Oh God," I gasped over and over, like my mind was stuck on repeat. His words had likely fried my lust-addled brain.

"Tell me," he demanded roughly, his fingers pumping inside my pussy harder and faster. I could hear the wet sucking sound coming from inside my panties as he continued the relentless pace.

"Yes… but I need more, Dr. Masen," I barely managed to say.

"More? Does it still ache?" he groaned. I nodded, unable to find words as he curled his fingers against my sweet spot.

"Tell me what you need, and I'll make it all better." He vowed, as his other hand found the curve of my ass, encouraging me to sit on the edge of the countertop. I followed his lead, and complied when he nudged my legs apart, removing his arousal coated fingers from inside me.

"Tell me," he reminded knowingly. It must have been obvious that I was an incoherent mess. He hadn't even put his cock inside me and already he was the most skilled lover I'd ever been with.

With Edward all my inhibitions seemed to vanish.

"Your mouth… I need it," I cried, praying that he was into oral.

Wordlessly, he crouched till he was eye lever with my satin covered pussy, his gaze darkening in response to the sight before him.

Wanting to help, I was about to move to remove my panties, but Dr. Masen had other ideas. I gasped as he inhaled deeply before humming in appreciation, his eyes closing in contentment.

"You smell delicious, baby-doll," he groaned before kissing me over my panties, his tongue darting out to dance over the wet satin.

"Divine," he mumbled against me, before sliding the fabric over my pussy out of his way so he could taste my hot flesh.

Unable to fight the sensations that we building inside me, I began to squirm, my hands finding their way into his again as he used his long tongue to fuck me, making me moan like a porn star.

Suddenly, his tongue found my clit, letting his talented fingers, pump me till I was a writhing mess – my body building up to what I knew would be an earth-shattering climax.

"Fuck, Dr. Masen," I shouted as came, not caring that my voice was probably disturbing my neighbors. My climax hit me like a wrecking ball – my muscles tensing deliciously from head to toe. It was made even more powerful as Edward moaned against me the vibrations sending wave after wave of bliss all throughout my body.

As I began to wind down, I opened my heavy lids, catching his hooded green gaze as his eyes bore into mine intensely.

God, I needed him still – needed more.

"All better," he asked – his voice still tight with unresolved passion.

"Much... but I think I might need one of your special treatments," I told him coyly, running my finger over his erection, fighting the squeal of delight that threatened to interrupt when he twitched inside his pants. "You'll need to get in _deep_, to find the root of the problem."

I wanted to slap myself for how corny I was beginning to sound, but Edward seemed to like it. He began removing his lab coat, then the top to his scrubs, before slipping out of his pants and boxers, his dazzling green eyes never leaving mine.

"I think I've got the perfect instrument to _really_ go _deep_," he replied seriously, bringing my hand to his impressive cock. I gasped realizing it was so thick, I couldn't even wrap my hand around it.

When I finally looked down, I felt my mouth go dry at the sight of him. Muscles I had only felt hints of before tonight, were now on display for my greedy eyes. His body was perfect, not bulky, but lanky and muscular, like a swimmer or basketball player. Was this how he felt when he saw my body, surely not – no one had even been as beautiful as Edward was to me.

By the time my eyes made the journey to his cock, I was already in love. As if I needed even more evidence of his perfection, his long thick cock twitched in my hand making me moan as my mouth began to water.

Fuck, I wanted to taste him so badly, so I moved to slide off the counter top, licking my lips like a hungry lion.

Edward must have been a mind reader, because instantly his stilled my hips, producing a black foil square, seemingly out of thin air. "If you put your mouth on me, this is going to be over much sooner than either of us wants, baby-doll," he admitted, before ripping the condom wrapper open with his teeth. I felt a thrill shoot through me when I noticed the word 'Magnum' printed on the little wrapper that fell to the floor as he slid the condom over his thick cock. After seeing it though, I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised that he needed the big ones.

"You want to do it here or should we go to the bedroom or couch or something?" he asked sounding a little nervous.

"I want you on the exam table, Dr. Masen," I replied hoarsely keeping up with our kinky little game.

He eyed the kitchen table for a moment, probably looking to make sure it looked sturdy enough. It was. The thing was solid oak and could easily hold both of us if necessary.

Confident that the table could hold us, he lifted me up from the counter and helped me on the table. I started to think maybe our little game had gone far enough when I realized how flat and uncomfortable the table was, but all thoughts of moving again flew out of my head when Edward grasped the sides of my panties to slide them down my legs.

Realizing that my pussy was now at the perfect height to take in every inch of his deliciously thick cock, I moaned and trembled wanting him, needing him like nothing I'd ever felt before.

"Ready?" he asked, his hands finding my thighs, urging them to spread farther, opening me wider so I could take him all in.

I held my breath in anticipation as his cock pressed against my entrance.

"Yes… Edward, need you," I whimpered, wanting him right away.

"Fuck, Bella," he shouted as he began to push the head in slowly.

"Tight," he gasped "So warm and wet."

When his cock was about halfway in I thought he wasn't going to fit anymore, and I nearly cried in disappointment, but he wasn't giving up. With a shift of my hips and an adjustment to the angle of his penetration, he slid in the rest of the way. Feeling him so fucking deep seemed to spur something inside me, propelling me into a climax again out of nowhere.

"Fuck, I'm coming," I whimpered, trembling as he leaned forward gathering me in his arms.

"Goddamn…" he gasped before his lips found mine, his hips moving only slightly as I rode out the unexpected orgasm.

"Harder," I begged him when our mouths came apart for air. I needed more. "Please."

He responded with a low groan before pounding me into the table, making my legs shake from the effort it took to hold them wide open for him. He buried his face in my neck, his forehead slick with perspiration.

I thought I was going to die of bliss when my orgasm started to build again and he began whispering naughty things in my ear.

"You feel so good wrapped around my cock. You like it? You when I fuck you like that? Tell me how good I make you feel – love it when I fuck you like this…"

I did my best to answer every question he asked but before long, my mouth was moving without sound as another climax hit with the force of a runaway train.

"Oh fuck, Edward… fucking coming… don't stop… don't fucking stop…." I screamed, my nail digging into his back, my legs wrapped around his ass, holding him tight against me with everything I had.

"God, I'm gonna cum, Bella," he groaned, pushing into me over and over, his thrusts becoming erratic. I felt my muscles tightening as he pulsed inside me.

That last orgasm took so much out of me, I felt like I hadn't slept for days. Gently, Edward lifted my limp body from the table walking me down the hall, as he searched for my bedroom. I was about to tell him it was the second door on the right, till I felt the warmth of my blankets underneath. He placed a kiss to my forehead, but when I reached for him he was gone.

"Edward," I whispered in the dark.

No answer.

"Edward?" I said a bit more loudly, trying not to panic.

He wouldn't leave without saying goodbye…

"Edward?" I asked a bit more desperately.

"I'm here, baby-doll. I just had to grab my Blackberry. I'm still on call remember?" he said, his voice tired.

"Are you staying?" I said – my tone unsure.

"May I, Nurse Swan?" he replied sliding in to nuzzle me playfully.

"Of course, you'll need plenty of rest. You may even need to be excused from work tomorrow, so I can do a thorough… examination," I teased with a giggle.

"You can examine me anytime, Nurse Swan," he replied coyly.

"I might have to take you up on that offer."

"Merry Christmas, Bella," he told me with a gentle kiss to my forehead.

"Merry Christmas, Edward."


End file.
